


Te l'ho quasi detto

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, International Stories, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-04
Updated: 2000-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Traduzione Italiana della fiction 'I almost told you' di Renny Ramos





	Te l'ho quasi detto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Almost Told You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137458) by Ramos Renny [archived by [dsa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist)]. 



> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Te  
l'ho quasi detto

 

Questa fiction non mi appartiene ma e' la traduzione di una storia intitolata ' **I almost told you'** scritta da **Renny Ramos**. Sebbene non siano mai menzionati, i protagonisti sono Benton Fraser e Ray Vecchio. La storia e' slash , breve ma profonda . A me piace molto e ho pensato di farla leggere anche a voi.

********

  
Premessa : questa fiction e' stata scritta solamente per il divertimento dei  
lettori (e dell'autore). Nessuna violazione ai diritti d'autore e'  
intesa.

Questa storia e' stata ispirata da "..and I'll believe", scritta da James  
Kythe Walkswithwind. Molte grazie a James per avermi dato  il permesso  
di usare una sua storia come punto di riferimento e per le sue parole d'incoraggiamento.  
  
Se non hai ancora letto "..and I'll believe", forse e' meglio che tu lo legga  
prima. Questo racconto in qualche modo ne e' un seguito.  
  
Premesse m/m BF/RV

 

  
TE L'HO QUASI DETTO

by **Renny Ramos**

traduzione di **Fiorella** (fiorella@angelfire.com)

 

 

E' cosi' che tutto questo finisce.  
  
Io ascolto il ritmo del tuo passo ed il leggero clic della porta che si  
chiude dietro di me. Nel profondo, so che questi saranno gli ultimi suoni  
che sentiro', prima che il mio tradimento ti porti fuori dalla mia vita per sempre.  
  
I miei occhi si posano sulla tazza che stringevi giusto un momento fa.  
Collocata precisamente nel centro di questo lavandino freddo e vuoto. Resta li', come  
la perfetta metafora per la vita che mi aspetta da ora in avanti. Una vita  
senza di te, per sempre. E io saro' proprio cosi', freddo e vuoto, un recipiente di amare  
bugie.  
  
Potrei anche essere morto.  
  
Come hai potuto amarmi e avere fiducia in me? Non mi vedi per quello che  
sono veramente ?  
Non sono ne' coraggioso ne' buono. Se lo fossi non ti avrei fatto soffrire.  
Eri il mio migliore amico, il fratello che non ho mai avuto. Eri il balsamo  
che calmava la pena del mio esilio. Eri il mio santuario.  
  
Vorrei averlo detto.  
  
Te  l'ho quasi detto.  
  
Volevo veramente restare.  
  
Perche' sapevo che stare con te mi avrebbe reso libero. Per una volta,  
la mia vita sarebbe stata solo mia: non di mio padre, non del governo, ne'  
di qualcun' altro. E sarei stato veramente coraggioso. Non avrei tentato la  
morte oltre il mio dovere; non avrei tentato la morte per sfuggire alla vita che  
conduco. Per una volta, non avrei avuto bisogno del muro che ho costruito intorno al mio cuore.  
Non avrei dovuto temere niente o nessuno, perche' il tuo amore sarebbe stato il mio  
scudo.  
  
Quel momento, quando ti sei aggrappato a me e hai gridato il mio nome come  
se stessi affogando... avrei potuto dirlo, allora, che il mio bisogno di te era  
cosi' forte da sopraffarmi. E quando hai detto che mi amavi ...avrei ceduto la mia anima  
per il coraggio di dirti che ti amavo anch'io. Perche' io non sono come te. Tu  
sei sempre stato un'anima talmente coraggiosa, non hai mai sentito il bisogno di  
nascondere al mondo quello che senti.  
  
Io volevo restare ed assaporare il paradiso con te. Volevo mettere fine a  
quelle innumerevoli notti spese ad immaginare come sarebbe stato toccarti  
e baciarti, sentire il fuoco dell'amore con te. Spendere il resto dei  
miei giorni con te, fino a quando la morte venisse a reclamarci entrambi.  
  
Ma non posso.  
  
Non voglio.  
  
Non sono pronto a pagare il prezzo.  
  
"Ogni cosa al suo posto"  
  
Quello che tu -io- ...sento, non ha posto in  
questo mondo. Forse poteva esserci una possibilita', che Dio capisse  
e non ci fosse bisogno di scuse o perdono.  
Ma questo mondo non capira' ne tollerera'. Cerchera' soltanto di  
distruggerci entrambi. E noi siamo solo umani. Alla fine, riuscira' a  
separarci.  
  
Meglio farla finita adesso. Prima che diventi piu' duro per me lasciarti  
andare.  
  
Prima che la punizione del mondo diventi insopportabile e il nostro amore  
si trasformi in odio. Prima che questo ci uccida entrambi.  
  
Forse noi due siamo stati soli per troppo tempo.  
  
Tu sei ancora qui.....posso sentire la tua presenza.  
  
Vattene velocemente ....finch ho ancora la forza.  
  
Caro Dio, aiutami...  
  
**Fine**

mailto:rramos@pworld.net.ph

 

 


End file.
